This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional application No. 60/28,409, filed Oct. 15, 1996 and is a continuation-in-part of that prior application which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
PCT Int. Appl. WO 91 13,872 discloses dioxino2,3-e!indole derivatives of the formula I, in which R.sup.1 is H, alkyl, CO.sub.2 R.sup.2, CONHR.sup.2, cyano, halo, CHO, etc.; R.sup.2 is H, alkyl, (CH.sub.2).sub.m Y; Y is cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl, (substituted)phenyl, pyridyl, naphthyl, indolyl; m is 0-6; A and B are O, CH.sub.2, S; and X is defined by formulas a, b or c, in which R.sup.2 and m are defined as above, R.sup.3 is hydrogen, --CO.sub.2 R.sup.2, --CONHR.sup.2, --CN, --NHR.sup.2, --CHO, --((CH.sub.2).sub.m --Ar, --NR.sup.2 Ar or 1-benzimidazol-2-one, and R.sup.4 is hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.8 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.8 alkynyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --(C.sub.3 -C.sub.8) cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --Ar, --CO.sub.2 R.sup.2, --CONHR.sup.2, --CN or --CHO, as serotonergic and dopaminergic agents useful for the treatment of CNS and cardiovascular disorders. ##STR3##
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,988 discloses 2-aminomethyl-chromans of formula II as useful for treatment of diseases of the central nervous system. In this group of compounds, A, B and D are identical or different and represent hydrogen, halogen, cyano, azido, nitro, di- or tri-fluoromethyl, di- or tri-fluoromethoxy, hydroxyl or carboxyl, straight-chain or branched-chain alkyl, alkenyl, acyl, alkoxy or alkoxycarbonyl, or a mono- or di-substituted or unsubstituted amino, amido or sulfonamido, or A may be so defined and B and D taken together to form a 5 to 7-membered saturated, partly unsaturated, or aromatic carbocyclic ring or heterocyclic ring ##STR4## having up to two S, N or O atoms, optionally one or two carbonyl functions in the ring and optionally ring substituted by alkyl, branched alkyl or cycloalkyl; E represents a direct bond or represents straight chain or branched chain alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene; G represents aryl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms or a 5 to 7-membered, saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring which is not bonded via N and has up to 3 hetero atoms from the series comprising N, O or S, to which a further saturated, partly unsaturated or aromatic 6-membered ring can optionally also be fused or cycloalkyl or a bridged bicarbocyclic ring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,094, related to the above, replaces NR.sup.1 -E-G in formula II with substituted piperidine, substituted tetrahypyridine or substituted dihydroisoindole and claims utility in the treatment of anxiety.